Eternal Bond of Flame
by Riku's Dark Vampire Girl
Summary: Oneshot. As Axel fades away, he remembers the boy who changed his life. AxelXRoxas


_I wanted to see Roxas._

_He made me feel, like I had a heart._

_It's funny, you make me feel, the same way._

Axel began to fade into the darkness between the borders of light and darkness. He looked up at the spikey haired boy with sea blue eyes. "Axel" the boy whispered, feeling regret build up in him. "Why do I feel this way? I can't help but feel sorry for him" the boy thought deeply in his mind. "You see Roxas? This is the next life, I was talking about" Axel whispered. "Axel, don't leave!" a voice cried in the back of Sora's mind. "Unfortunately for me, my life is over" Axel looked to the side, with a tear in his eye. Sora picked up the upper half of Axel's body and stared deeply into his eyes. Axel closed his eyes, holding onto his chakrams as he thought back to the past.

Axel walked down the white hallway, his footsteps echoing down the hall. "What could this meeting be about now?" Axel thought as he entered the meeting room. "Axel, you're late" a man with a deep voice in a black hood said from the end of the table. "Sorry, I'm not too thrilled with these meetings" Axel took his seat between a boy looking about the same age as him with dirty blonde hair on his right and a man who was older than him with light blue hair and an X shaped scar in the middle of his face, to his left. "You should be on time more" the man with blue hair looked to him. "Like I care. So what's this meeting about?" Axel asked. "We have a new recruit in the Organization today. And this one, may be the one who'll help us become whole again" the man in the black hood announced.

"Like hell he will" Axel thought in his mind. "Who is the new recruit the Nobody of?" a girl with blonde hair who sat across from Axel asked. "I do not know, but I will find out" the man answered. "So where is the new recruit already?" Axel burst out. "Axel, for once could you have some patience?" a man with light blonde hair and a beard-like mustache glared at the red haired man. "Shut up, Luxord!" Axel slammed his fists down on the table, shooting out of his seat. "Enough!" the leader narrowed his eyes. Axel sat back down and crossed his arms, still glaring at Luxord, who gave him a smile of victory.

"Here is our new recruit" the leader opened the door behind him. As he stepped to the side, a boy walked out of the door. Axel leaned forward as he walked in. He looked a little younger than he did, but his appearance looked mature. He wore only some black pants and an X shaped necklace. His hair was blonde and spikey, but his eyes were a true blue. "Meet Roxas, number thirteen" the leader introduced him. "Welcome to the Organization, Roxas" a man with violet hair and dark eyes stood up from his chair, and walked over to Roxas, shaking his hand. "My name is Zexion" Zexion introduced himself. "Hello, Zexion" the boy said slowly. "Axel, would you escort Roxas to his chamber?" the leader asked. "Right" Axel got up and walked over to the recruit. "Wait, shouldn't that duty be given to someone more responsible?" the blue haired man asked. "I'm can handle it, Saix!" Axel shot back at him. "I think Axel can handle this job, Saix" the leader shook his head.

"So your name is Roxas, huh?" Axel asked as they walked down the hallway. "Y-yes" Roxas answered. "My name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel turned back to him as he walked before turning back around. "Axel, got it" Roxas nodded. "I'm not exactly social to anybody around here. So if you know what's good for you, you'll back off me" Axel explained. "How come?" Roxas asked. "The higher ups treat me like crap!" Axel complained with anger in his voice. "I feel sorry for you" Roxas walked up to his side. "Don't. You'll be treated the same way after a while" Axel looked down to him. "Well, here's your room Rox" Axel opened the door. The room was equipped with a bed, nightstand, and a desk. "You can model your room the way you like it so it's not so dull" Axel leaned against the doorway as Roxas walked in and sat on the bed. "My room is further down the hall, but don't bother coming up to my door. Got it?" Axel asked. "Right" Roxas replied. "Axel" Roxas whispered. "Yeah?" Axel turned to him. "Thank you" Roxas smiled. Axel was surprised, but smiled back. "You're welcome, Roxas" he said, turning around and walking out the door.

Axel laid on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Man, this new recruit got settled in really fast. A few weeks here and he's already talking to Marluxia" Axel thought. "But still, the others are a bad influence. He'll be like them in no time" Axel chuckled. A knock on his door broke his thoughts. "What do you want?" Axel called. "Axel? It's time for battle practice" Roxas called. "I'm skipping, now get lost!" Axel yelled. "Are you sure you want to do that?" Roxas asked. "Do I sound sure? Beat it!" Axel yelled. "You sound upset, is there anything wrong?" Roxas opened the door and walked in. "You must be deaf, cause I said for you to get outta here didn't I?" Axel sat up.

"You just sound like you want to talk about something" the blonde walked over to his bed and sat down. "You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Axel pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why're you so angry?" Roxas asked. "I'll talk when I feel like it" Axel answered. "Fine" Roxas stood up. "Axel, I want you to know. If you ever want to talk, you can come to my room, okay?" Roxas turned to him. Axel stared into his eyes for a while before nodding. "I'll tell Xemnas you're in sick for you" Roxas walked to the door. Axel stared at him in surprise. "Uh, thanks, Roxas" Axel said as Roxas closed the door. "Why would he call in sick for me after I just tried to tell him off?" Axel laid back down. "I guess I'll ask him later" Axel closed his eyes.

Axel fiercely threw his chakrams covered in flames at Roxas, but the blonde haired boy blocked it with two Keyblades. "Very nice, Roxas. You've got great style" Axel commented his partner. "Thanks, I've been practicing that all week" Roxas smiled. "Still, I think I can give you a few tips" Axel walked over and behind Roxas. "Instead of blocking attacks with both blades," Axel put his arms on top of Roxas's and where his hands gripped the Keyblades, "just turn to the side and block with one" Axel turned him slowly to the side and put the Keyblade up. "Oh, now I see it" Roxas nods. "Simple, you should come to me for movement tips anytime, Rox" Axel let go. "Y'know, I think I will" Roxas smiled in a cunning way as Axel left the training room.

From weeks to months, the two Nobodies bonded and came to like each other more each day. "Roxas?" Axel knocked on Roxas's door. "Come in" Roxas called. Axel opened the door to see Roxas reading a book on his bed. "What's up, Axel?" he asked. Axel sighed and looked to the side before turning back to him. "I'm ready to talk" Axel walked over. "So am I" Roxas nodded. Together they talked about their problems for over half the night. "I told you they'd start treating you bad" Axel shook his head. "I just don't get it, they look at me as if they never knew me or something" Roxas looked at his hands. "It's because they're jealous" Axel looked to him. "Jealous? Of what?" Roxas looked up to Axel. "You have half the heart of your original being" Axel answered. "Why would they be jealous of that? It's only half" Roxas shrugged. "Half may be nothing to you, but to the others, it's a gem. Xemnas is trying to find a power source that can give us our hearts back. Nobodies have no hearts" Axel explained.

"No hearts? Then aren't you jealous too?" Roxas asked. Axel chuckled and shook his head. "Why would I?" Axel smiled. "You don't have a heart either" Roxas shook his head. Axel looked to him with a gleam in his eyes. Slowly, Axel took off his coat and threw it to the desk chair. He put both his hands on Roxas's shoulders and slowly laid him back. "Axel?" Roxas gasped as Axel laid beside him. "Being with you makes me feel like I really do have a heart, Roxas" Axel whispered. Roxas turned to his red haired friend and sighed. "I don't want anything to stop that, Roxas" Axel held him to his bare chest. "Neither do I" Roxas whispered. Axel rubbed Roxas's back as they both closed their eyes. "I love you, Roxas" Axel whispered. Roxas didn't reply with words, but simply kissed Axel on the lips.

A few months later, Roxas began to change after a talk had with Xemnas. "You going somewhere?" Axel asked as he watched Roxas put on his coat and boots. "I'm going after somebody named Sora" Roxas answered. "Sora? Your other half?" Axel asked. "Yes. I want to meet him, to tell me of how he used to live. Xemnas insisted" Roxas sighed. "But Roxas, what about us?" Axel asked. Roxas looked up from his boots to the window. "I don't know Axel" he whispered. "Don't leave me Roxas, not now" Axel looked down. "Axel, don't worry. I'll come back after I get some answers from Sora. Then we can get back to our life" Roxas stood up from his bed. Axel shook his head, knowing what really would happen if Roxas and Sora met. "Yeah, our life" Axel whispered. "Don't worry" Roxas walked over to Axel. He wrapped his arms around Axel's shoulders as Axel held him close for a kiss. "I know the next time I see you Roxas, you won't be the same, but that doesn't matter. As long as you're whole and happy, then that suits me just fine" Axel thought as they made their final kiss.

Axel opened his eyes to the blue eyed beauty in front of him. "Thank you, Roxas. The feeling you gave me, that feeling of having heart beating in my chest again, feels like it'll never fade" he whispered. "I'll never forget that feeling, even if my body disappears" he smiled, tears streaming down his face. Sora shut his eyes tightly and started to cry too. "Axel, don't go Axel!" he cried. "Roxas" Axel let go of both his chakrams that disappeared into the dakrness to put his right hand on Sora's cheek. "Even though I didn't have a heart, Roxas, know this, my love for you is true. I want you to have a good life and never forget me. Got that memorized?" Axel pointed to his head with his left hand. Sora nodded and shut his eyes again. "Axel" Sora cried. "Roxas" Axel whispered as his hand slipped off Sora's cheek. Sora stood up, seeing Axel completely fade away. From where Axel lied, a red globe lifted off the ground and into Sora's palm. The light died down to a mini figure of Axel's chakram with a chain attached to it. "Roxas" Axel's voice echoed in Sora's mind. Sora attachted it to his Keyblade. In a flash of red light, the Keyblade changed into the Bond of Flame. With his upgraded Keyblade, Sora walked into the opened portal, feeling Axel's soul walking beside him.


End file.
